AKB48 Group Daisokaku Matsuri
The AKB48 Group Daisokaku Matsuri ~Jidai wa Kawaru. Dakedo, Bokuraha Mae Shika Mukanee!~ (ＡＫＢ４８グループ大組閣祭り～時代は変わる。 だけど、僕らは前しか向かねえ！～) took place on February 24, 2014, in Zepp DiverCity TOKYO. This was a group reshuffle in order to give more opportunities to members. The event was announced at the 4th day of the Request Hour 2014. New Team A 'Original Members' * Hwang Eunbi * Jung Mimi * Kamikokuryo Moe (Draft Member) * Lee Seoyoung (Draft Member) * Wendy Son 'From Team K' * Kim Sohee * Myoui Mina * Roseanne Park * Seo Soojin 'From Team B' * Cho Haseul * Choi Hyojung (Captain) * Hirai Momo * Jung Yerin * Kim Seolhyun * Kim Sojung * Oh Seunghee (Vice-Captain) 'From Team 4' * Choi Yuju * Kim Jiwoo * Kim Seokyoung * Son Chaeyoung 'Promoted Members' * Lee Simyeong * Yang Hyesun New Team K 'Original Members' * Goto Moe (Draft Member) * Hyun Seunghee (Vice-Captain) * Jung Soyeon * Kim Jiho * Moon Byulyi * Shimoguchi Hinana (Draft Member) * Yoo Jeongyeon * Yoon Bomi 'From Team A' * Choi Yuna * Jung Jinsol * Kim Dahyun * Lalisa Manoban * Lee Kaeun (Captain) * Yoo Shiah 'From Team B' * Kwon Chaewon * Minnie Nicha Yontararak 'From Team 4' * Heo Yoorim * Jeon Somi * Lee Yukyung * Yoon Songhee 'Promoted Members' * Kim Minji * Kim Suyun New Team B 'Original Members' * Chonnasorn Sajakul * Jung Haerim * Jung Wheein * Kim Mihyun (Captain) * Kim Minji * Kim Sohye * Matsumoto Hinata (Draft Member) * Min Karin (Draft Member) * Park Chorong 'From Team A' * Im Nayeon (Vice-Captain) * Kang Seulgi * Kim Jennie * Liu Xiening * Viian Wong 'From Team K' * Cho Miyeon * Ji Suyeon * Kim Yerim * Lee Gahyeon * Park Jiwon 'From Team 4' * Choi Yoonah 'Promoted Members' * Son Hyejoo * Wang Yiren New Team 4 'Original Members' * Heo Jiwon * Jung Yiyeon (Captain) * Kim Bora * Kim Hyunjin * Kim Sihyeon * Kwon Eunbin * Lee Naeun * Uhm Jungwoo 'From Team A' * Elkie Chong * Jang Yeeun * Jeon Soyeon * Kim Sohee 'From Team K' * Ha Sooyoung * Song YuQi 'From Team B' * Choi Yewon * Kim Kyungjoo * Kim Yewon * Oh Hayoung (Vice-Captain) 'Promoted Members' * Kang Mina * Kim Doyeon * Wang Chingyi * Yeh Shuhua New Team S 'Original Members' * Fujii Karen * Katsuta Rina * Matsumoto Chikako (Draft Member) * Michishige Sayumi * Natsuyaki Miyabi (Leader) * Ogata Risa * Okai Chisato * Sayashi Riho * Sugaya Risako * Tamura Meimi 'From Team KII' * Kusaba Manami * Matsuoka Natsumi * Murota Mizuki * Nakanishi Kana * Takeuchi Akari 'From Team E' * Fukuda Kanon * Miyoshi Ayaka * Tsugunaga Momoko (Co-Leader) 'Promoted Members' * Aikawa Maho * Suzuki Kanon * Tashima Meru New Team KII 'Original Members' * Arai Yuki (Draft Member) * Fukuda Akari * Goudo Saki (Draft Member) * Inoue Rikako * Nakajima Saki (Leader) * Nakamura Mai (Draft Member) * Sato Harumi * Sudo Maasa * Tokunaga Chinami (Co-Leader) * Yamauchi Yuna * Yano Honoka (Draft Member) 'From Team S' * Ito Momoka * Nomoto Sora * Shimomura Miki 'From Team E' * Kim Soyeon * Lee Jieun * Lee Suhyun * Lee Yezi 'Promoted Members' * Kurihara Sae * Oki Yuka * Uemura Akari New Team E 'Original Members' * Fukushi Nao (Draft Member) * Gong Seungyeon * Hirata Shiina * Ishii Anna * Koishi Kumiko (Draft Member) * Nakanishi Chiyori * Sakaguchi Riko * Takahata Yuki (Draft Member) * Tani Marika * Wada Ayaka (Leader) * Yamada Marina (Co-Leader) * Yamashita Emiri 'From Team S' * Fujiwara Azusa * Miyamoto Karin * Moriyasu Madoka 'From Team KII' * Hayashida Mahiro * Motomura Aoi * Oda Ayaka * Sato Sumire 'Promoted Members' * Kojina Yui * Tanaka Miku